


Naked Days in the Sun

by Joanna_Lee



Series: The Naturists [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby (mentioned) - Freeform, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Crossdressing, Crowley (mentioned) - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Incest, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Mpreg, Omorashi, Peeping, Porn with Feelings, Protective Dean Winchester, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, castiel (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_Lee/pseuds/Joanna_Lee
Summary: AU/ After boxing Lucifer and jumping in the pit, Sam is saved from perdition but instead of soulless, he comes back to Dean intact—soul and all. He confesses his undying love to Dean and discovers that his feelings are returned.Now that they saved the world, Sam and Dean retire (except from the occasional hunt), settle down and get married. Dean puts a baby in his little brother too, and it's all good until Sam's craving of exhibitionism and public nudity becomes palpable.Cue jealous Dean who's always been uneasy about Sam's nudist tendencies, which his little brother discovered during his Stanford days. Dean can't say no to Sam. But once out in the open, he becomes wildly protective and proceeds to show the world who Sam belongs to.Included in the package: Romance, smut, beach sex, some panty-wearing Sam, pangs of jealousy and possessive behavior! No hunts. A hint of plot (if you blink), lots of porn.





	Naked Days in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of a series of one-shot fics, "The Naturists", involving Sam and/or Dean living a nudist lifestyle. It's a quick piece that I typed on the bus commuting from one end of town to another (a chip off the writing block)
> 
> This series: Besides some romance, you'll find smut, crack, some perverted minor characters, and some far-fetched situations. Most fics will be stand-alone pieces and each will come with its own description (though I might come back and add chapters to some fics later). Some fics will have humor, some will be a little dark. Some will be filthy, some pretty vanilla. 
> 
> Proceed at your own peril. 
> 
> NOTE: Sam is a male carrier in this one, with an all-male genitalia. There's NO gender-bending or gender-swapping.

Sam lies on the spectrum somewhere between being a nudist and an exhibitionist — or more like, he comfortably swings between both states.

He likes the freedom and the suspension of inhibitions that being a naturist affords him; shedding off fabric, being comfortable in his body, basking in the sun or letting a gentle wind caress his skin. But, he equally craves showing off his well-toned figure, soaking up the attention of passersby and complete strangers. So depending on Sam's mood and surroundings, taking off his clothes in public can be spiritual or carnal. It's something that he discovered during his time back in Stanford, when he dabbled in practically everything and as he explored and experimented with several lifestyles.

When he and Dean were younger, Sam’s spine would tingle if his big brother would accidentally see him naked. Dean was (and still is), after all, the love of his life.

After taking showers, Sam used to always make a show of drying himself off with his towel, slowly dabbing at naked skin, spreading his legs a little and bending forward, and always hoping that Dean would catch a glimpse of his balls, or hairless asshole (which would flutter and clench in anticipation of being looked at).

Sam's cock has always been slightly disproportionate to his 6'4'' frame, but then male carriers like himself have always had (slightly) smaller cocks and balls than the average man.

Generally, Sam likes to be looked at — more so by strangers than by people he knows. For instance, he doesn't mind (though wouldn't exactly want) Cas, or Bobby, or a demon like Crowley, seeing him naked, but he'd get a massive kick out of flashing some random stranger on a public beach or in one of those sex-positive bars with sin rooms and nudist-friendly areas.

In beauty parlors, which he frequents to wax his balls and taint, he loves being on his back, knees bent and splayed obscenely or legs up in the air, or alternately, lying on his front, opening and presenting his ass for the salon assistants to work on. He really loves showing off his always-wet hole at every chance he gets, and he welcomes any attention to his nether regions. If any of the salon assistants would ‘accidentally’ slip a tip of a finger in his hole or nudge his balls or cop a feel as they work, Sam welcomes it and pretends not to notice. In return, they would often pretend not to mind when he’s hard and leaking all over their table as they rub him with oil _everywhere_ once the shaving and manscaping is over. When one brave salon assistant once suggested getting into the shower stall with Sam to help him clean, Sam welcomed it like the slut that he is. He even went a step further and played with himself, rubbing one out, as the assistant lathered him up and helped him shower. Sam finally ejaculated into the man’s open mouth, and didn’t protest when the guy placed a gentle kiss on the velvety head of his wet cock.

Sam also loves taking his time in public urinals, showing off his penis, and indulging voyeurs who enjoy watching him piss. One time, when he was a little drunk and feeling lucky, he even jerked off right there in a gas-station bathroom as a couple of truckers watched and masturbated. Sure, if they'd tried to touch without his explicit permission, Sam would've probably broken their bones. But they didn’t.

He doesn't like being molested by strangers, not without his consent anyway, but he's always more than happy to flash and tease.

More importantly, it’s not cheating if they only watch; Dean is the only one who gets to actually penetrate him.

...

Ever since he got pregnant with Dean's baby, Sam's been indulging in another kink: wearing short dresses around the bunker, or donning nighties, and frilly lingerie for Dean at night. When they get visitors, Sam would keep the dresses on, sometimes flashing the visitors — opening his legs as he sits and showing off his panties (sometimes wet with his pre-ejaculate) or finding an excuse to bend over and give them a chance to look up his skirt.

He usually doesn’t do it when Dean’s watching although on one occasion, Sam got sloppy and Dean ended up catching him while he flirted with a hunter as he groped himself. The hunter didn’t lay a hand on Sam of course. He was merely ogling him from across the couch where they were both sitting, eyeing the obvious bulge under Sam’s kilt-like skirt and whispering to Sam about how pretty he is. Sam batted his eyelids dreamily and bit his lips sensually as he touched himself through the fabric of the skirt.

When Dean walked in on this scene, he went from shocked to furious, and then practically punched and threw their hunter friend out of the bunker. After the man scrambled out, with blue balls and a black eye, Dean pulled Sam over his legs and gave him a good spanking. It was painful and left Sam’s behind reddened and burning, but the younger brother never admitted that he’s sorry. Instead, he told Dean that he’s a whore, and took the punishment like a champ — every strike leaving his ass scorched and more sore ... and his penis chubbier and wetter. When Sam came untouched all over Dean, he expected his brother to stop but he didn’t. He had to endure 10 or 20 more steel-strong strikes before the spanking ended. But at least his brother calmed down and forgave him as Sam begged with tears in his eyes.

In their bed, cuddled together later that night, Sam told Dean how he loved exhibiting himself; how he melts when the eyes of a strange man bores into him, how he relishes attention when it makes him feel exposed and dirty. He told Dean that he really is a whore, it’s in him, and that he’ll do this again and again. He promised that he will try to do it only when Dean’s not around - but swore almost breathlessly that it’s Dean that will only ever get to have him.

His heart belongs to Dean. His everything belongs to Dean.

Dean wasn’t happy but at least he wasn’t disgusted and he didn’t kick Sam out of bed or out of his life. 

....

Dean eventually proposes, telling Sam that his heart will only be at ease if Sam is truly is, in the eyes of God and the law. He tells him nothing could break them up, not even Sam’s exhibitionist streak but that Dean needs a show of commitment. Sam blushes furiously and says yes. He cries when Dean puts an actual ring on him.

They have a ceremony a few weeks later, in a church, and Sam insists on wearing a snow-white, satin dress, with wide cleavage, tight around the torso and hips, to show off his pregnant stomach and his bubble butt. He doesn’t wear any underwear. He really is a whore but he’s exclusively Dean’s whore now. It’s almost official.

At the back of the church, in one of the restrooms, Sam flashes a random stranger. A much older man. He gets into an empty bathroom stall as the man follows him with his eyes. He sits on the closed lid of a toilet seat, opens his legs wide and lifts up his dress exposing his growing baby bump and semi-flaccid cock. He can almost feel the weight of the old man’s heavy gaze as it lands on his nudity, drinks up his perversion and eats up his exposed cock.

To give the man something more, Sam starts peeing, the thick stream of piss splashing against the floor, soaking between his open legs. He gets hard as he empties his bladder and the man watches. Sam's cock starts quivering and hardening just from the man’s gaze. When he’s fully hard and leaking, he gets up, pulls down his virgin-white wedding frock and leaves. He doesn’t exchange one word with the old man, and doesn’t look him in the eye on his way out.

When he walks down the aisle, Sam's still rock hard and it shows. Dean notices and gulps. His cheeks heat up (in embarrassment? arousal?) But his brother, soon-to-be-husband, knows that Sam is a slut, so he seems to resign to the fact, and accepts it. If anything, considering it’s their wedding day, it probably makes Dean feel a little horny.

They exchange vows and kiss passionately. Sam wishes he was naked, and he also wishes that his brother would mount him then and there - in front of God and everyone - and consummate the marriage in the open. He almost asks for it but he decides to spare Dean.

Dean would grant him anything but probably not this, not when Bobby, Cas and the rest of their friends are watching.

Instead, during their honeymoon, Sam gets split on Dean’s cock and pounded heavily on a public nude beach, under some lazy and heated gazing from other beach goers.

Sam loves it. He writhes and rolls on the sand as he’s being taken. He moans and groans and doesn't hold back. He lies on his back with his legs in the air, or kneels on all fours as he gets nailed like a dog, his belly heavy, his cock dangling, quivering, leaking and squirting onto the golden sands and his skin gleaming under the bright sun. He screams as he comes, almost passes out from how strong he climaxes, and after, he spends a lazy hour lying naked on the same busy shore, legs splayed and his brother's seed leaking out of his fucked-out hole, marking him from the inside out ... branding him as lover, husband, whore, soulmate. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story in a nutshell. In the coming chapters, I will give you fleshed out scenes from their life, under these circumstances.
> 
> Some background: I made this request on SPN Kink Meme earlier: https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/126730.html?thread=44229898#t44229898 then decided I wanna do something similar (pregs bottom!Sam + adoring, protective, belly-loving top!Dean) but with a twist (naturist Sam + jealous Dean), and add to the series that I already started with Cocky Brother. Hope you enjoyed this rendition! 
> 
> P.S I'm still hoping for that kink request to be filled.
> 
> \---
> 
> Written in one go, so please forgive typos/grammar errors, if there are any.


End file.
